This invention relates to the preparation of arylene sulfide polymer coating dispersions containing high molecular weight fluorocarbon polymer.
Arylene sulfide polymers are known for their desirable characteristics as coating compositions as shown for instance by Ray U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,125. It has been found that in some instances it is preferred to incorporate a small amount of a fluorocarbon polymer with the arylene sulfide polymer coating composition. While relatively low molecular weight fluorocarbon polymer such as that sold by LNP Corporation as TL-126 can be incorporated into such dispersions relatively easily, it has been found that the high molecular weight fluorocarbon polymers are difficult to disperse evenly in an arylene sulfide polymer coating composition.